dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
ASTRO
center|650px ASTRO *'Nombre:' **ASTRO (Internacional). **아스트로 (aseuteulo) en Corea del Sur. **'¿Por qué ASTRO?:' ASTRO significa "estrella" en español y el grupo fue nombrado de tal forma que ellos puedan ser una estrella para los fans que les brindan amor. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de miembros:' 6 chicos. *'Debut:' 23 de febrero del 2016. **'Pre-debut:' 18 de agosto del 2015 (como actores). *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial: '''AROHA. **'¿Por qué 'AROHA'? A'ST'RO''' H'earts '''A'll Fans. '''Aroha está escrito en maori, y en español significa amor. *'Color oficial:' Amarillo. *'Lema: '''I Wanna Be Your Star (Quiero ser tu estrella). *'Agencia:' **Fantagio Entertainment ''(Corea del Sur) - (la misma que HELLOVENUS, 5urprise, Kim So Eun, Kim Sae Ron, Jung Kyung Ho, Yoon Seung Ah y Joo Jin Mo). Carrera 'Pre-debut' Fantagio, la compañía a cargo de ASTRO, dijo el 14 de agosto por medio de sus redes sociales oficiales: “Presentando a ASTRO, el nuevo grupo masculino de Fantagio”, junto a una imagen. ‘Astro’ significa ‘estrella’ en español y el grupo fue nombrado de tal forma que ellos puedan ser una estrella para los fans que les brindan amor. El líder Jin Jin es responsable del rap y es también un buen baterista. Cha Eunwoo asegura hacer que los corazones de las fans palpiten con su apariencia casi irreal. Moon Bin, quien es un gran bailarín, es conocido como el mini Yunho del vídeo musical “Balloons” de TVXQ, así como el mini Kim Bum en “Boys Over Flowers”. MJ es el mayor, pero es también el mood maker del equipo, siempre desbordando energía. Rocky es conocido por ser un bailarín prodigio que ha bailado desde los cinco años, pero también es un gran rapero y cantante. El menor y el vocalista del grupo, Yoon Sanha, posee un adorable e impredecible encanto. ASTRO debutó como un grupo joven de actores el 18 de agosto del 2015 con el drama-web To Be Continued por medio de Naver TV Cast, 'donde trabajaron con las chicas de HELLOVENUS, la actriz juvenil Kim Sae Ron y otros artistas destacados de su empresa. Todos resultaron ser buenos actores y aparecieron en diversos escenarios. '2016: Debut con su primer mini álbum 'Spring Up' A principios de Febrero, se informó que el debut oficial del grupo sería el 23 febrero del 2016. El 11 de febrero, Fantagio lanzo un video teaser grupal titulado 'ASTRO 아스트로 - 1st Mini Album TEAM TEASER', en el video se puede ver a los chicos pasando un buen momento juntos, mientras de fondo suena lo que seria su canción principal y se dio a conocer que debutaran con un Mini Album. El 15 de febrero, se libero el Highlight Medley del mini album debut de ASTRO titulado 'Spring Up'. El 18 de febrero, se dio a conocer su canción principal 'Hide & Seek' y se lanzo un teaser de su video musical. El 22 de febrero, ASTRO lanzo el video musical 'Hide & Seek'. El video alcanzó las mil visitas en sus primeras 8 horas en YouTube y más de 250 mil pasado un día. El 23 de febrero, se lanzo su primer mini album debut 'Spring Up', ese mismo dia ASTRO llevó a cabo su showcase en el Children’s Grand Park Wapop Hall y vendió 1.000 entradas en menos de un minuto. Su mini-álbum debut ocupó el puesto número 3 como pre-venta en la web Synnnara. El disco ha sido producido por el compositor Lee Ki Yong Bae. La canción principal es 'Hide & Seek', una canción que muestra la energía y color de Astro. El mini album incluye 'Ok! Ready', 'First Love', 'Morning Call' y 'Cat’s Eye'. El 24 de febrero, realizaron su presentación debut en Show Champion (MBC). El 25 de febrero, ASTRO lanzo un video musical de su canción 'Cat's Eye'. El mini-álbum Spring Up ocupó el puesto #6 en los World Álbums Charts de Billboard, algo sorprendente para un grupo que acababa de debutar. El 1 de marzo, se lanzo el performance ver. del video 'Hide & Seek', como agradecimiento a las fans por llegar al millón de visitas en su video oficial. 'Regreso con segundo mini álbum 'Summer Vibes El 01 de julio, el grupo novato lanzó su canción principal, ''Breathless', de su segundo mini álbum, ''''Summer Vibes'. Perfecto para la estación cálida, el video musical muestra a los chicos burbujeantes, casi literalmente. En un concepto e historia bastante singulares, el video presenta a los miembros como botellas de refresco, yendo a lugares y siendo movidos alrededor por Choi Yoojung de I.O.I. ASTRO lucen trajes con una combinación de colores similares de pies a cabeza como refrescos en naranja y azul brillantes, mientras que bailan y cantan la melodía alegre y feliz. Integrantes thumb|centre|650px De izquierda a derecha: MJ, JinJin, Rocky, Moon Bin, Eunwoo, San Ha. *MJ (Vocalista y bailarín) *Jin Jin (Líder, rapero y bailarín) *Eun Woo (Vocalista y bailarín y visual) *Moon Bin (Vocalista y bailarín) *Rocky (Rapero y bailarín) *San Ha (Vocalista, bailarín y maknae) Discografía 'Mini Álbum' Dramas *(Naver TV Cast y MBC Every1) To Be Continued (2015) Reality Shows *'2016:' (V App) ASTRO Play *'2016: '''MBC '''ASTRO' OK, I'm Ready Programas de TV *'2016: '''Arirang TV Pops In Seoul (28.07.2016) *'2016: KBS2 2TV Morning (22.07.2016) *'2016: '''Arirang TV Showbiz Korea (15.07.2016) *'2016: 'Arirang TV Pops in Seoul (12.07.2016) *'2016: 'KBS2 Music Video Bank Stardust 2 (06.07.2016) *'2016: 'Arirang TV After School Club Ep.219 (05.07.2016) *'2016: 'MBC every1 Weekly Idol Ep.256 (22.06.2016) *'2016: 'KBS1 Open Concert (29.05.2016) *'2016: 'Pikicast Fan Heart Attack Idol TV Ep. 08 (07.05.2016) *'2016: 'YTN Enter K (17.04.2016) *'2016: 'M-On TV Music On TV (15.04.2016) *'2016: 'KBS2 Cool Kiz On The Block Ep.151 (12.04.2016) *'2016: 'Arirang TV After School Club Ep.202 (08.03.2016) *'2016: 'KBS2 2TV Morning (04.03.2016) *'2016: 'KBS1 The Golden Bell Challenge Ep.800 (03.01.2016) Programas de Radio *'2016: 'MBC Standard FM: Park Jungah's Moonlight Paradise (05.08.2016) *'2016: 'SBS Power FM: Choi Hwajeong's Power Time (26.07.2016) *'2016: 'SBS Love FM: Kim Heung Gook and Bong Man-dae's Live Walk (18.07.2016) *'2016: Arirang Radio Music Access (18.07.2016) *'2016: '''KBS Cool FM: Kiss The Radio (08.07.2016) *'2016: SBS Power FM: Cultwo Show (03.07.2016) *'2016: '''KBS Cool FM: Park Jiyoon's Pop Square junto a KNK (25.04.2016) *'2016: 'KBS Cool FM: Kiss The Radio (25.03.2016) *'2016: 'Arirang Radio K-Poppin' (24.03.2016) *'2016: 'Arirang Radio Super K-Pop (14.03.2016) Anuncio *'2016: 'PL School Wear *'2016: 'Lovluv Revistas * '''2016: '''BNT International Conciertos *'ASTRO 1st Concert "Snowflake" 2015 **19 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Yes24 Muv Hall *'ASTRO 2016 Mini Live "Thanks Aroha"' **27 y 28 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Kepco Art Center Conciertos/Festivales Participativos * MBC Music Show Champion in Manila (03.09.2016) * KCON Los Ángeles (31.07.2016) * 2016 USF Ulsan Summer Festival (25.07.2016) * Suwon K-pop Super Concert (18.06.2016) * 2016 U-Clean Concert sin Eunwoo (28.05.2016) * Korea Youth Federation Show (21.05.2016) * Seo Kang Jun's We Like 2Night Fan Event (20.05.2016) * 2016 Yongsan Ungsang Hoeya Festival (06.05.2016) * Arirang Radio Picnic with K-Poppin' (04.05.2016) * Fantagio Square Nadia Yoga Complex Opening Ceremony D-30 Special Performance (30.04.2016) * MBC MUSIC Show! Champion Special Happy Concert (27.04.2016) * Hope Sharing 1M 1WON Charity Walkathon (23.04.2016) Curiosidades * Varios de sus miembros solían aparecer en los vídeos de''' iTeenPlay''' (grupo de aprendices de Fantagio Entertainment que se preparan para ser futuros actores, modelos, cantantes...). * En su drama-web To Be Continued, con el cual el grupo debutó como actores, trabajaron junto a las chicas de HELLOVENUS; así como con otros artistas destacados. *En un principio ASTRO iba a ser conformado por 7 chicos, pero uno de los integrantes se marchó, por lo tanto, debutará con 6. *Les gusta hacer covers dance de otros grupos. *Ninguno de sus miembros, a excepción de Rocky, tienen doble párpado. * Sus modelos a seguir son TVXQ & BIGBANG. * El día 17 de agosto del 2015 tuvieron una conferencia de agradecimiento donde solo podían estar un máximo de 20 fans asistentes. *El día 19 de diciembre del 2015 tuvieron un concierto donde solo podían estar un máximo de 800 fans asistentes. *En enero del 2016 ASTRO consiguió tener su propio reality show "Astro OK Ready!", '''que fue emitido a través de la aplicación "V'''". *El primer mini-álbum fue lanzado el 23 de febrero y su debut en el escenario tuvo lugar el 24 de febrero en Show Champion. *La compañía reveló el color y el logo del grupo. El logo, modificado como un hexagrama, fue creado combinando dos triángulos. El corte del triángulo se tomó de la "A" en "ASTRO" y de la "A" en "All Fans". Las dos figuras juntas forman una estrella. Algunas líneas han sido quitadas, simbolizando la conexión de ASTRO con sus fans. ASTRO también significa "estrella" en español, y el logo refleja el mismo significado. Su color oficial es el amarillo. *Su primer MV se llama "Hide & Seek". *Para saludar y/o presentarse dicen: "I wanna be your star", que traducido al español sería: "Quiero ser tu estrella". *Han hecho varios covers de bailes de grupos, entre ellos BTS. *Su MV " Hide & Seek" llegó al 1M de visitas a las dos semanas de su lanzamiento. *Los integrantes MJ, Moon Bin y San Ha hicieron un mix cover de las canciones de GFRIEND: Glass Bead, Me gustas tú y Rough (Ver video). *El 16 de abril los integrantes Moonbin, Rocky y Sanha hicieron una presentación especial en Music Core interpretando Growl '''de EXO junto a [[KNK|'''KNK]]' '''y' SNUPER (Ver video). *El 27 de Abril '''ASTRO reveló sus propios avatares oficiales para la aplicación LINE PLAY, donde recurrentemente interactuan con sus fans. *Su segundo MV se llamará "Breathless". El primer teaser fue lanzado en el día 20 de Junio, mientras que el segundo teaser, será lanzado el día 27 del mismo mes. *En su aparición en Weekly Idol ganaron una variety guarantee. Así mismo,fueron declarados leyendas en saltar la cuerda al alcanzar 60 saltos. *El 30 de junio de 2016 fue lanzado su segundo mini álbum titulado Breathless, en sus primeras 4 horas ya tenían 66.347 visitas y 19 horas después 250.777 visitas. *En el drama 'To be continued' capítulo 2 se puede escuchar, mientras Eunwoo, MJ y JinJin están en una cafetería, la canción 'My Style' de su 2do Mini Album. *El 24 de julio ASTRO se vio involucrado en un accidente de coche menor. “Fue al 100% la culpa del otro conductor y afortunadamente, no fue un gran accidente, los integrantes están bien. Probablemente se sorprendieron porque estaban durmiendo”. *Los integrantes fueron sometidos a un reconocimiento médico por si había alguna herida, pero ya que no tenían ni heridas menores, los integrantes han podido volver a sus horarios normales. *Moonbin y Eun Woo son novios. Enlaces * Café Daum Oficial * Canal de V Live Oficial Facebook * Facebook Oficial Twitter * Twitter Oficial Canal de Youtube * Canal de Youtube Oficial Galería ASTRO-1.jpg ASTRO-2.jpg ASTRO3.jpg ASTRO4.jpg Videografía ASTRO - HIDE&SEEK|HIDE&SEEK ASTRO - Cat's Eye|Cat's Eye ASTRO - HIDE&SEEK (Performance Ver)|HIDE&SEEK (Performance Ver.) ASTRO - Breathless|Breathless Categoría:Fantagio Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2016